Highway To Hell
by hyperchicks
Summary: This is a story of a girl named Malissa. Who is one day taken to Gatlin where she finds out all her family secrets. What happens whens she finds out that everything she believed was no longer the truth? Suck at summaries, good story though!
1. SuckFest

Chapter 1

Suck-Fest

Today was the day me and my family would go look for my brother in that hick ass town called Gatlin. He ran away from us when I was only like, what, three, mabye four. I had packed the night before, going to sleep with a pillow full of nervousness because the ride there would seem like years. Oh yeah, and by the by, my name's Malissa Grant, younger sister of Malachai. Joy.

I used to hang out with my brother a lot before he took off and left me to rot in my hell house called home. Mom and Dad don't think of it that way. They say it's a dream come true because their ancestors built it with their own two hands, "I'll show them where they can put there hands," I always reply to them. Mom and Dad decided one day to just up and go see how my brother was doing...the sacrifice for that was..._I_ had to come along too.

I have the same color of red hair as Malachai does, along with my father, a big family full of red headed people, how fun. One thing i didn't get the same as Malachai was, I had turquoise colored eyes that I had gotten from my Mom's side of the gene pool. Anywho, on the plus side, I think this town Gatlin may be deserted. Pray to the Lord that it is, or you may not be hearing from me, except when I'm in the car, sweating my arse off. Mom and Dad think this may be a good chance for me to get out of the house, they claim I spend too much time in front of the TV or the computer, but, how can I do those things when I'm out...with my friends?

Anywho, I was all packed and ready to go the night before like I said earlier. When I awoke the next morning, I could smell bacon and sausage sizzling downstairs in the kitchen, the aroma was as sweet as my mango scented candles I had gotten from my aunt for Christmas last year. I yanked the comforter on my fluffy mattress off, and slipped my slippers on, rubbing the stupid gunk out of my eyes.

I opened my bedroom door, passing my brothers old room, flew downstairs, and sat myself in a chair at the kitchen table, smiling, wide awake. Mom tossed me a plate with my breakfast on it and smiled,"Today's the big day, aren't you excited?"she asked, of coarse, she had been asking me this everyday for the past week that we've planned this, only, it was a,"Oh, so and so days till we're outta here," it made me sick.

I smiled slightly to let her know I wasn't completely dreading this, then gobbled down my breakfast before Dad had a chance to run down the stairs, he was wearing his jeans with a white t-shirt,"Good morning Nora."he planted a kiss on Mom's cheek,"Good morning Shawn," she replied, planting him a smootch on the cheekies. Dad came over to me and kissed the top of my head,"I'm so excited to take this trip,"he announced, as if we couldn't all tell already.

I smiled so they knew I was listening,"Mornin' parental units,"I replied to both of them, then hopped down from the kitchen table and rushed upstairs to get ready to go on this suck-fest. I decided to look at least decent, that way I would most likely be the only one with class. I put on my favorite jean skirt that went to just above my knees, then put on a pink t-shirt that said"Blondes May Have More Fun, But Red Heads Have A Blast" in white letters. I also chose to wear my cow girl boots that weren't made of total brown leather, but closer to the real thing then anything else.

I put on some lipgloss and base so I had a perfect complexion, and then threw on my hoop earrings I had gotten from my grandmother on my thirteenth birthday. I made sure to grab my purse, which had my Video IPod in it, along with some other things I may need, and then grabbed my suitcases, all two of them, then headed downstairs after making sure I had everything, inlcuding my IPod's charger, which was in the side pocket of my suitcase.

I came down the stairs and plopped my suitcases down beside the front door. Dad came out first with his suitcases, then followed by Mom who took a little more time to put her makeup on, I could tell, because she had caked her red lipstick till she looked like a clown. I smiled, showing them that at least someone was on time today, they both walked right past me, opening the front door and walking towards our black SUV's trunk to put their suitcases.

I sighed and followed them, stuffing my suitcases inside the trunk as well"Are we ready to go?"I asked, looking at the both of them. Mom shut the trunk"Not yet, we still need to pack a bag for all the snacks we'll need along the way,"she replied, rushing back into the house to do just that. Dad of coarse, had to jam all his golf stuff in the very back seat for God knows why,"Dad, you know there wont be any time to golf, remember, we're on a tight schedule?"I mocked, snickering slightly.

Dad looked at me crossly"Don't sass me today Malissa, I don't have time for it, besides, the golfing equipment is for when we get there, I need something to do too ya know,"he replied, then walked inside the house to help Mom with the snackage. I looked around, then took out my IPod and stuck it in my skirt's pocket after turning it to my favorite song,"He Loves U Not", by Dream.

After what seemed like ages, Mom and Dad finally made it outside with the bag packed full of every single snack you could imagine. Mom placed the bag in between her and Dad once they got in the car, both shutting their doors. I climbed in the seat behind Mom, still listening to my IPod. I closed the door just as Dad started the car, putting it in reverse.

I sat there watching him, he never lets me drive the SUV, I always have to drive the crap car, which was the red beetle car, I mean, what good is driving in a car, if you can only fit four people in there? I sighed, thinking about it, a seventeen year old girl should never have to drive a friggin beetle. We took off down through the neighborhood, making our way to the highway. I looked back at our house and waved.

Goodbye House, Hello Hell.

I rolled down my window, the wind blowing my long hair behind me, which is where I wanted to go, back. I had switched song on my IPod without knowing it since I was in such a daze from looking outside. We had already gotten on the highway, now there was nothing but grass, grass, and more grass, oh, with a herd of cars ahead of us. I sat there thinking...what if Malachai isn't there anymore? There's a good chance he probably left to a different town, then that would mean we're going to this crack hole for no reason.

I wondered if there was gonna be any cool boys there in Gatlin, most likely not, but why give up that hope? I yawned, still looking out the window at all the cows and sheep and other farm animals grazing on the dead grass, I wished it was me, I would be free and wild like them, eating anything and everything I wanted, including trees and bushes, yum. I had switched songs again, it landed on Welcome Home, by Coheed and Cambria. As I listened to the song, I rocked my head slightly to the beat, watching how the dead grass never ended, how the tree's leaves were becoming brown and the other colors of Fall.

Mabye that's what I needed for myself, a new change in season, only this time, I need to change the season inside of me.


	2. Pit Stop

Chapter 2

Pit Stop

Suddenly I felt myself jolt forward"Jebus Dad, gun the brakes anymore and I would've hit the damn windshield!"I exclaimed as Dad pulled up into a small gas station just 20 miles from Gatlin.

Dad turned the car off"Sorry Malissa, but we ran out of gas, good thing there was a gas station here,"he replied, opening his door and sliding over to the pumps.

I raised an eyebrow, taking my IPod ear phones out of my ears after turning it off, I then climbed out of the car as Mom got out to go to the bathroom"I'll just be a minute Shawn,"she called to Dad as she bolted like a cheetah to the loo, as the British like to call their toilets.

I shut my door and started my IPod up again, deciding to go to the bathroom too, just incase, you never know when your bladder will play tricks on you.

I've been growing up as mostly a snob, but a tough snob. I know how to handle myself, and I know what to do in a crisis, even when the parentals have no friggin clue, I call myself, the third wheel basicly.

I looked around, then opened the door to the small store, a bell had just clanked to sound my arrival, geez, like they need to know who's coming and who's going, I mean really, not like we're gonna up and leave you without you knowing.

I walked in the bathroom that said Ladies, on the front of the door, Mom was already washing her hands in the rusted sink when I got in there"Hey Malissa, do you think you could grab me a Gatorade while I go clean the windows?" she asked, holding up a five dollar bill.

I shrugged and took the money"Sure," I replied, then did my business after putting my IPod in my pocket. When I stepped out to wash my hands, Mom was already outside washing the car windows. I walked out of the bathroom and strolled over to the sodas and juices and junk.

The five dollars in my hand started to get sweaty from me holding it so long, it's not my fault I couldn't find the damn Gatorade, 'what kind did she want anyways,' I thought, just grabbing the only one I could find, I didn't care what flavor it is.

I paid the guy at the counter and walked out the door, the dang bell clanked again. I felt like yelling"I'M LEAVING NOW," but I decided that that would be rude, so I just walked to our car, gave Mom the Gatorade, and sat on a bench near the store.

I remembered the left over money I had in my pocket from Mom's five, so I went back in the store and grabbed myself a soda. When I went up to the counter to pay, a different guy was working there, this guy had short kinda spiked blonde hair and green eyes, the other guy had short brunette hair and blue eyes. I raised an eyebrow, looked around, and shook my head, placing the soda on the counter.

The guy looked at me suspiciously, just as much as I did"You from around here?" he asked in a gruff scraggly voice, much to mature for his age, he looked about what, fifteen mabye, "Nope, who's askin'?" I asked, handing him the money for my soda.

"I'm askin'," he replied, handind me the soda and cashing in my change"Where do you live?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "I live in the land of Fuck and Off," I replied, took my soda, and left the store, walking towards the car, which, by the looks of it, was squeaky clean and full of gas.

I saw Mom and Dad had gotten in the car and Dad had started the engine, I guess they were waiting on me to get in, so I hopped in the passenger seat where I had before"Sorry, I was gettin' a soda, oh, and I was harrased by a fifteen year old, how sad," I explained, opening my soda and taking a drink.

Mom sighed"Teenage boys these days, they make me wonder if there are any human beings in the world," she replied dramaticly, I swear, I think I saw the back of her hand flutter to her forehead, no joke.

Dad nodded"I know what they're like, I was one once," he agreed, starting off back onto the road, barely any cars were on it though, so we could go at basicly any speed, I wonder why the road is so deserted.

I shrugged, turned on my IPod, put in my ear phones, and listened to my music, watching the road signs, I saw one that read:

**Gatlin, 15**

I sighed, 'great, fifteen miles till I;m in boredsville,' I thought to myself as Dad turned the radio on to country, but that's not the worst part, he started singing along with it! I moaned and he sorta got quiet, but didn't stop completely.

I must've fallen asleep, because when I woke up, the car was stopped at a car auto repair shop..I think. I looked out the window, turning off my IPod. Mom and Dad were talking to a weird old man, his hair, well, what hair he had, was snow white, and his teeth, man, you could've sworn you were talkin' to George Washington with how brown they were, 'must be a smoker,' I thought.

"I wonder who he is," I thought aloud, opening the car door and walking over to them, the old man had a shaky kinda voice, like he'd been scared so bad that it permanantly put him into a shock"I think the next exit is a few more miles up," the old man told Dad, who nodded and looked out beyond a dead end looking road"Thank you sir, have a nice day," Dad replied, then him and Mom waslked back to the car.

I sighed, then looked at the old man"I can't wait to get out of here,"I mumbled to him, he had grease on his hands from the car he was working on.

The man nodded"This isn't a place you wanna be, hon, things happen here." he practically whispered it for gawd's sake. I raised an eyebrow"What kinda things, like, rapes and shit like that?" I had to ask, it was too tempting.

The old man shook his head"No, not that, _other_, things,"he replied, stepping back a little, then looking around as if someone were listening. I blinked and looked around, just to humor the poor guy, he looked like he was gonna have a stroke, so I smiled as sweetly as I could, then waved slightly and got back in the car"That man...is soooo crazy,"I announced in the car.

Mom smiled at me"I don't know, he seemed like a nice guy," she replied, of coarse she would defend anyone except her own flesh and blood, big surprise. I raised an eyebrow as Dad started the car up again"He practically choked me with his corpse breath too,"I added, waving my hand in front of my nose for effect.

Dad rolled his eyes"Oh stop, he wasn't _so _bad," he replied, driving down the road, slower then he did earlier, but at least he wasn't driving like my grandmother on poker night, "I thought he was a decent old man," Mom agreed, nodding her head.

I rolled my eyes, 'oh brother, my parents are clueless,' I thought to myself, ignoring them as they talked back and forth about the old geisure. I sighed and rolled my window down, Mom must've rolled it up to wash it. I let the wind blow away their voices, right when Dad came to yet again, _another _jolted stop.

I sighed, holding my hands up in front of me so I didn't eat the seat"What now, we just got gas?" I asked, brushing my hair back behind my ears. I looked at Dad, he sighed, I think he was holding in his breath"Some kid just ran across the fuckin' street," he replied.

I raised an eyebrow"Why?"I asked, securing my seatbelt just incase dad just up and decides to do a illegal U-turn next, "I don't know _why_, Malissa, she just ran out and across the street," he replied, holding his hands up.

Mom looked like she was turning different colors, jebus, all that happened was a stupid broad running out in the middle of the street"Well, mabye the stupid chick should think twice before crossing in front of a car, common sense don't you think?" I asked, sighing and laying back against the seat.

Dad loosened his grip on the steering wheel, then started going again. I grabbed the handal above the door, just to be on the safe side.

I looked out my window to see if any other kids would decide to run out stupidly in front of our car, then suddenly, Dad stopped again, but this time, I was ready, my hand grabbed the seat and I didn't even hardly budge"What now?" I asked, sighing.

Dad's face started getting red, I guess he was getting angry since the little vein(I had named it Steve) on his neck started to form"The same girl just ran in front of our car," he replied, grinding his teeth.

I looked out the window"Well, you want me to get out and kick her ass?" I asked, raising both eyebrows, starting to take off my earrings and other things, then took my IPod out of my pocket,"No, no need,"Dad replied. I swear I think Mom was having a stroke, her small hairs were bouncing on her face, I almost laughed out loud.

I sighed, really wanting to kick _someone's _butt today"Why not, I can take her?" I asked, whining. Dad looked at me"Yea, I bet you could," he replied, practically laughing. I glared at him and folded my arms, then glared out the window as he started going again, this time driving like grandpa on shopping days, grandpa hates to shop.

Mom had finally calmed down after about ten minutes.

'Something is very strange here,' I thought, continuing to look out the window while putting my earrings back on, then sticking my IPod on the charger, plugging the charger up in the cigerette lighter built into the car. I started to remember what the old man said, this time taking it seriously, I wonder what he meant when he said bad things happened and still happen here.

Dad sighed"This road gos on for hours, should we just turn around?" he asked, looking at Mom. Mom looked back, seeing nothing but road, oh, and of coarse corn.

I looked back too, catching the glimpse of a shadow that looked like a head protruding from a part in the corn stalks"Awwwwwkward," I smiled, facing forward now, watching my Dad put the car into reverse, then started working the car to where it faced the other way.

I sighed slightly, looking out the window as Dad finally got the car where he wanted it to go, then started going again"I hope that girl doesn't come running again," Mom announced, as if we didn't know you were thinking it, I mean really, could you be any more Casper?

I continued looking out the window, when suddenly saw something fly on top of our car and roll down the back, it seemed to happen so fast, I was clutching the car door, ready to practically dive out like in the movies. Dad jolted the car to another stop, Mom was green faced, once again.

I felt the color leave my face when Dad opened the car door.


	3. Practically Kidnapped

Chapter 3

Practically Kidnapped

Mom followed Dad out of the car, I finally got ahold of myself and stepped out as well.

I looked around the car at a girl who looked like she was about my age, which was seventeen, she had midback length brunette hair with a few blonde highlights. couldn't see what color her eyes were since they were closed. This girl was wearing a long loose shirt with a pair of jeans and a pair of regular running shoes.

Dad scratched his head"Is she dead?"he asked randomly.

I looked up slowly at Dad, raising an eyebrow"Are you seriously asking that question with her chest going up and down...seriously?"I asked.

Mom sighed slightly, looking down at the girl"I wonder if she was just knocked unconcious," she commented, hoping it more for herself then the rest of us or the girl in general.

Dad kneeled down and was about to pick her up when the girl's eyelids fluttered.

Dad stepped back immediatly, followed by Mom who went behind him, I however, was interested"Umm, who're you?" I asked the girl.

She stood up and looked at all of us"I'm Mary, you must be the outlanders Jusiah was talking about," she snickered, folding her arms"I was ordered to bring you to her," she added.

I raised an eyebrow, then looked at Mom and Dad to see if they bought any of this"Are we being Punk'd?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

Mary raised both eyebrows"Punk'd?" she asked, as if that was a foreign word"Umm, yea..ever heard of it?" I asked"Ashton Kutcher?Ring any bells?" I continued.

Dad was looking at me as if I was crazy, as if he didn't know who Ashton Kutcher was, bologna.

Mom was too busy being scared to even listen, for Pete's sake, it's only a girl that's around the same age as I am, you're not afraid of me.

Mary looked at my parents"Adults huh?" she asked, looking at me"Adults are forbidden here, whatever adults come here, must be dealt with by Jusiah," she explained.

I blinked"Um, who's Jusiah again?" I asked, curious.

Mom and Dad were standing off to the side quietly, also awaiting Mary's answer.

Mary smirked"Jusiah is our leader, she is the Giver Of His Word, just like the leaders of Gatlin past down from generations," she explained.

I blinked"...Come again?" I asked.

Mary sighed"The Giver Of His Word is the person who gives the orders that have been passed down from our Lord, who is keeper of all the leaders from past generations," she replied.

I nodded"OK...crazzzzyyy," I smirked.

Mom and Dad blinked cluelessly.

Mary looked at Mom and Dad"You two will have to come with me to meet Jusiah, you,"she looked at me"Will go with Isaih, who should be coming soon," she instructed, taking my parents by the arms and walking into the corn field.

Mom and Dad looked back at me"You're taking us from our daughter?" Dad asked, looking at Mary.

Mary looked at him"That's what I was ordered to do," she replied, then the three of them disapeared, leaving me to look around awkwardly.

I sighed, then suddenly, a boy who looked about fifteen came toward my direction"Are you the daughter of the outlander adults that have just arrived?" he asked after standing in front of me.

I raised an eyebrow"Who wants to know?" I asked after grabbing my IPod and the charger, along with some Nutrin bars.

The boy smirked"You have a fat mouth on you, but that wont matter, anyways, you're to come with me to the Worship Center, that's where I was ordered to take you," he replied, grabbing my arm.

"Excuse me, I can walk fine," I glared, snatching my arm from him"Jebus," I mumbled, walking alongside him.

The boy rolled his eyes"Oh, I know you probably don't care, but, the name's Isaih, if Mary hasn't already told you," he introduced"What's your name?" he asked, taking us into the corn stalks.

I sighed slightly, knowing this wouldn't go any place fun"My name's Malissa Grant, and I'm only a little pleased to meet you," I replied.

Isaih blinked and then looked at me"Did you say...Grant?" he asked, raising both eyebrows.

I nodded"Yeeeep"

"So, are you...Malachai's younger sister?" Isaih asked, taking another path in the corn.

I nodded"Sure am, you know him?" I asked, trying to get at least _some _information on my brother.

Isaih shook his head"Nope, I've heard of him though, he's a legend here at Gatlin, some say he had better authority then Isaac Chroner," he replied.

I raised both eyebrows"Who's Isaac?" I asked.

Isaih looked at me"Geez, for being Malachai's sister, you sure don't know nothin'," he replied"Isaac is the very first leader of Gatlin, he organized the entire thing, he was the first person to hear our Lord speak," he explained.

I snorted"Well, sorry that my brother ran away from home, without telling me, I might add, and didn't come back, and this Isaac guy sounds like a real hoot and anny," I said.

Isaih raised both eyebrows as we came to the center of the corn"Your brother ran away?" he asked.

I nodded, looking around. There were scarecrow posts going in rows down throught he corn, a couple were in this clearing where there was nothing but a circle of dirt surrounded by corn stalks all around it"So, what did you say this place was called again?" I asked.

Isaih looked around"This is where all the sacrifices are held," he replied.

I blinked"What..kinda sacrifices?" I wondered aloud.

Isaih looked at me"This is where all the adults are sacrificed, mainly the outlanders though until some of our people turn eighteen, that's when the ceremony in the church is held, then, everyone gathers out here," he answered.

"Are my parents going to be sacrificed?" I couldn't help wandering, there was a slight breeze that had come earlier, it lifted some of my hair, tickling my face.

Isaih smiled"I'm glad you asked, because, the reason you're here, is so you can watch your parents be taken to Him," he answered, then looked at me.

I raised an eyebrow"So, you're going to _kill _the only family I have left?" I asked, looking at him.

"They aren't the only family you have left, because now, you have the Children of the Corn as your family," he replied, smiling smugly.


	4. Sacrifices and Lies

**Ello Ello. I hope everyone's enjoying this story so far. Hmm, ponders, I wonder how I have so many hits and only 4 reviews. Just kidding, but I'd LOVE to know what everyone's opinion is on the story. Thank you Parisidea and Minastauriel for being my top 2 reviewers! You two are the greatest! I'm glad you guys enjoy reading the story. Sorry I'm not one of those writers who update everyday. My bad lol. I assure you that this story will not go down in the dumps, I have too many plans for it to do that lol. Anywhoot, I got way into this chapter while I was writing it, so I hope everyone likes it, thanks again you guys for reviewing!**

**Chapter 4 **

**-Sacrifices and Lies-**

I looked at him as if he was crazy"Yea right, like I would be apart whatever fiction cult bullshit you have going on here, you freak," I replied, crossing my arms.

The sun was beginning to go down, giving me an eerie feeling. The wind blew slightly, causing me to shiver, and making me reconsider wearing this jean skirt.

Isaih looked at me"Fiction bullshit huh, how do you even know about this place, if you've never even been here to be around it?" he asked, folding his arms, obviously he was getting angry with me, and for the record, I didn't give a shit.

I looked away from the corn stalks, which seemed to be talking to me, which was insane since corn couldn't talk, and turned to him"It's fiction bullshit because you don't even have sane rules around here, I mean, what's the deal in killing off the adults, hm, what'd they ever do to you to deserve to be punished?" I asked, wanting to know all the answers of this place, after all, they were planning to kill off my parents, and even possibly me.

Isaih sighed, annoyed with me and the fact that I didn't understand their ways, oh, but that will change, Isaih knew."We kill the adults because of our own reasons, and an outlander like you doesn't have any business in it anyways, so just be quiet, and watch as your parents become taken to Him," he replied, narrowing his eyes.

Just then, a girl who looked about Malissa's age with long flowing beautiful blonde hair and dark brown eyes, almost black, appeared, with Mary by her side, along with a small boy who had similar facial features as the blonde girl, so Malissa assumed that the little boy was her brother. The blonde girl was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a white frilly top, her hair was down and some of her hair covered her left eye.

There, standing behind the blonde girl, were my parents, healthy looking without a scratch on them. I wondered what could've happened in the amount of time that me and my parents were seperated, they looked possitively fine.

Isaih smiled at the blonde girl as she came towards him in the dirt circle. The blonde girl then looked at me, a small tight smile on her face"You must be the girl everyone's talking about, Malissa, right?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, my parents didn't acknowledge me, they didn't even look at me.

I raised an eyebrow"Who wants to know?" I asked, in a voice that didn't sound like my own, I could feel that I was beginning to lose feet, but this girl was _very _intimidating, espeicially her eyes, something about them made me shiver.

The blonde girl chuckled slightly"Well, to be honest, everyone wants to know." and as if on cue, kids all shapes and sizes came pouring out of the clearance that her parents, Mary, and the girl had just come out of, they were whispering and chattering as they walked in"QUIET?" The blonde girl yelled.

All fell as silent as the night"Sit." the girl simply said. I looked behind her and noticed everyone sit down in unison, what kind of power did she hold over these kids, mind power?

I looked back up at the blonde girl, then at my parents"Mom?Dad? What happened?" I asked, considering they had still not acknowledged her existance. The blonde girl smiled"They choose not to hear you for reasons your little mind wouldn't understand," she said coldly, dropping her smile and narrowing her eyes"Mary, get the post ready," she ordered.

Mary nodded once and her and a teenage boy with skater looking sandy blonde hair with green eyes, went over to the closest scare crow post. Mary had taken a bottle of what looked like water in a small lilac colored container. It must've been holy water, because I noticed that she was flinging it on the post like they do in the Christian movies.

I turned back to the girl"What is your name?" I asked. The girl looked at me normally"My name is Jusiah, I am the leader of the children, and I am The Giver Of His Word, anything you say or do, from now on, shall be monitored by the Lord, and he will tell me, so, while you stay here, watch every corner, every building, and every blade of grass and corn stalk, for He, sees everything." she explained as Mary and the skater looking guy finished drenching the crow post with holy water.

I raised both eyebrows"You expect me to believe this bull?" I asked, folding my arms, my confidence coming back just as quickly as it had left. Jusiah sneered"No, I don't expect you to do anything around here, but, I am giving you a choice wether or not you want to continue this attitude, or else, the people who have been ordered to take care of you over the years, will be sacrificed, and we don't want that, do we?" she asked, her face becoming dark.

I was confused, ordered to take care of me, what did that mean, I had to ask"What do you mean, 'ordered to take care of me', they're my parents," I replied. My parents finally turned my way, but neither said a word"Haven't you ever questioned why your personality is nothing like theirs?Hm?" Jusiah asked, raising both eyebrows for affect.

I thought about it a moment, I was more independant then they were, they always acted like everything in the world was perfect, of coarse untill we got here that is, and I always thought the world was a total snore"What are you saying?" I asked, I was completely confused and when I was confused, I need answers to the reasons that had gotten me confused.

Jusiah sighed slightly as Mary resumed her position next to her, the little boy was sucking his thumb, looking up at me with haunted, frightened eyes that told me he didn't want to be here as much as I did"These people aren't your real parents, Malissa, you were in a fatal accident when you were younger and were ordered to put in an electric chair, causing you to forget your real parents," she started to explain.

I blinked, so much information to keep in one person's mind, but I knew that that was not all of it"So, then, I'm _not _Malachai's sister?" I questioned. Jusiah shook her head slowly"But, you _are _his niece, your real mother was Malachai's actual sister and her husband, they were both killed in the accident," she continued.

I raised an eyebrow"So, wait, what kind of accident? A car accident? What?" I fired my questions like a B B gun, one after the other, wanting more. Jusiah smiled"I like your curiosity, the accident wasn't a car accident like everyone experiences, it was an accident that was held here in Gatlin, a far worse accident that may make you wish it was a car accident," she replied.

I rolled my eyes"What accident could _possibly _happen here in this little place called Gatlin?" I asked, folding my arms, as I made that move, I remembered my IPod and the charger, my hand had moved across it'At least I have some form of entertainment when this is all over,' I thought."You'd be surprised how many accidents occur in this town, espeicially when _my _uncle was running this God forsaken dump," Jusiah replied.

I scrunched my eyebrows together"What kind of accident was I in?" I pursued, she kept avoiding the question, although, I couldn't help wonder who _her_ uncle could possibly be."Unexplained accidents, adults being killed left and right, knives through their aching hearts, poisoned with their morning coffee, of coarse, you and your parents didn't have an accident like that, your parents were sacrificed five years after my uncle was first put into his tragic coma, the leader back then was named Micah," she explained.

I raised both eyebrows"What kind of sacrifice?" I wondered aloud, of coarse, everyone heard me. Jusiah was happy to answer"The sacrifice that everyone gets when they turn the ripe age of eighteen, your parents had you when they were both seventeen, which is custom, how else are we to reproduce," she continued."Your parents didn't get a chance to turn eighteen, for they had sinned, they had fallen in love with one another after giving birth to you, never realizing it until the moment they both saw what they had created."

I listened attentively, even though in the back of my mind I though it was all a bunch of crap, but, Jusiah continued anyways"Your parents I'd say had the most tragic sacrifice anyone had ever seen, you see, because after they were put on the posts and tied down and everything, the straw on the post beneath their feet had both caught on fire at exactly the same time, burning them instantly, the only bad thing was, your father had you around his shoulder in a blanket."

I blinked, urging her to continue, for me, this was more like a tall tale about witches and junk"After your parents were burned to ashes, and everyone had gone back to their original chores, a girl came and found you sleeping on the ground by where your father had been burned, the girl took you to Micah immedietly, who suggested that you be put in a harmless electrical chair, that only erased your memory of your parents, it didn't take long, as you were only a small baby." Jusiah continued.

"Once Micah was finished erasing the memories, he found a couple of outlanders and they made him promise to keep them alive if they succeeded in this task of raising you until you were old enough to come back to Gatlin, which is where your uncle stayed for most of his teen life, until he, too, was killed. Our uncles didn't like eachother very well, your uncle thought mine's authority and his decisions weren't good enough, so, my uncle killed him, by dislocating his neck in at least three places, causing him to black out and cease no more," Jusiah sighed, running out of air from talking so long"That is all the information I know about you." she concluded"Besides the fact that you are supposed to be here, it is only right that two people, who's uncles hated eachother, should be united and rule Gatlin forever."

I blinked, taking in all this information"So, who's your uncle?" I asked, it was the only question that could come to mind, she basicly covered everything else.

Jusiah smiled, looking down at the little boy"By the way, this is my little brother, he looks more like my uncle then anyone else in our family, I got my uncles personality, I see you've got yours," she replied instead, then sighed"To answer your question, my uncle was Isaac Chroner, the very first leader ever in Gatlin, he is the one who organized all of this," she added.

I raised both eyebrows"Oh please, what kind of an organization is this? Chucky's minions?" I replied. Jusiah only stared at her blankly"This happens to be the town of Gatlin, whether you like it or not...you belong in this town more then the rest of these people, of coarse, while _I _belong in this town more then you, simply by genetics and...other things," she answered.

I sighed"So, where's your uncle now, he pulle dout of coma at least didn't he?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation flowing, I had to stall, I didn't want to see my adopted parents be taken away from me, but I knew I had no say in the matter...or did I? If my uncle could, why not me?

"I don't know where my uncle is, possibly dead, possibly in another coma, no one knows for sure, but I _do _know, that only one person knows for sure, and that, my new friend, is my little brother, too bad he doesn't talk, right?" she smirked, taking her brother's hand"By the way, his name is Issac, after his uncle of coarse, it only seemed fit," she added.

I sighed, all this information hadn't hit her yet, she was wirring with confusion, her mind was about to explode, she finally had to ask the question that had been on everyone in Gatlin's mind"So, when are you sacrificing my par-- my adopted parents?" I asked, the sentence felt lodged in my throat, I had to swallow the lump that had formed after I asked.

Jusiah smirked"When the time comes, my new friend, when the time comes," she replied, petting Issac's hair by pushing it back. Issac's stare hadn't left me, his cold eyes seemed to be searching my brain for any information or anything, that would satisfy his tranfixed stare.

I shuddered at his stare and looked around at all the children looking at me, some were filled with envy after learning that I would be beside their leader, others filled with curiousity, wondering what kind of person I would be, and what kind of person I already was, but, I did know one thing, I _definetly _didn't want to stay here untill I turned eighteen, one reason was, I was already seventeen!

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I'm currently looking into and reading Harvest Moon fanfictions, they're pretty cool, but anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it Please review if you did like it! I want to know everyone's opinion! Peace!**


	5. Witnesses

**Helu, sorry it took so long to update, I've been a busy little girl CX. Anywhoot, I'm gonna make this author's note short, sweet, and to the point. Parisidea- Luckily, Malissa isn't the ONLY one in her family lol. She does have a cousin, but he's not coming till later in the story, -legasp- did I say she had a HE cousin? CX, oops, oh well lol. Oh, and sorry about some of the mispellings, I guess I didn't know I was spelling them wrong 0.o. Slip of the keys I guess CX. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 5**

**-Witnesses-**

Apparently, the time to kill off my 'parents,' was today. Yea, I was a little shocked too when I found out I'd be witnessing the only adults that had ever really looked after me in almost my whole life. Another thing was, _I _was the one who had to help with the sacrifice, apparently, the little Jusiah bitch couldn't do it on her own, so she dragged me into helping.

All I can say is...I already hate where I was born.

Jusiah led Isaac into the crowd of kids that had appeared from the corn stalks. They seemed to welcome him with open arms, as if he was a friggin gift child or something. I guess he was, even though he didn't say anything much, or mabye he just didn't like talking to other people besides his sister. Who knows, I certainly didn't.

My gaurdians walked as if zombified towards the scarecrow post closest to everyone. The blonde haired skater boy, who I learned had the name of Luke, stepped up to them and splashed them with holy water as well,"What, are they not _cleansed _enough for you, you already drenched the friggin posts, need there be more?" I snapped in a rage.

I don't know why I was so angry, mabye it was the thought of everything happening at once, probably because everything _was _happening at once. Luke looked up at me without an expression in his face, then put the cap on his holy water that was sloshing around in a silver flask. He then returned to the crowd of kids, who stood there silently, waiting for whatever events that were going to take place, take place.

I looked at all of them as they watched Jusiah's every movement, up to the point when she had finished tieing my gaurdian's hands and feet on the scarecrow posts. My 'father,' took the left post, my 'mother,' took the right post. Once they were tied, I realized that their hands and feet were tied in a replica of where Jesus had been nailed to the cross during his crucifiction.

'These kids are nuts,' I thought, once again turning to look around at all the kids. Jusiah walked towards me, then stood in front of me."Time to begin," she stated. It wasn't more as a suggestion more then it was a command. After I had gotten a couple of decent looks at her facial features, she wasn't really that pretty, all but her hair that is. She was a decent pretty, but not as pretty as for example, Natasha Bedingfield.

Jusiah stood there patiently, waiting for me to move or say something to let her know I had heard her. I did, but I refused to acknowledge it. Jusiah saw this and the tips of her mouth twitched slightly, as if she was going to smile or smirk. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what she would do if I just refused to be in any part of this. I actually considered running, wouldn't you if you were in this predicament.

Jusiah smirked finally after what looked like ten hours of restraining her mouth,"Do you refuse to take part in the sacrifice of your gaurdians?" she asked, as if reading my face like an open book, or as if we were best friggin friends and I had spilled my can of worms all over her pretty blonde hair.

I simply looked away from her, instead interesting my gaze with a speck of dirt on the ground. Jusiah sighed, annoyed that I wouldn't respond,"Answer me." I looked up at her and serously considered my options. If I helped her _kill_, the only people I had ever known as my parents, I would have to live in this town with these same people forever, well, a year at least until I was killed off like someone on Survivor.

My other option was to run through the corn, out onto the street, and run as fast as I could away this area, and pray someone would find me in this deserted town and take me away. It took me awhile, but I went with secret option number three, which wasn't what I wanted, but since when was life a flippin' fairy tale,"I choose to not help you sacrifice these people, but I also choose to stay here until I feel I need to leave."

Jusiah smiled,"I see, wise decision, yet very gutsy, your uncle I think chose the same fate, look where he ended up," she replied, narrowing her eyes slightly. I raised an eyebrow,"Is that a threat Ms. Chroner?" I asked, folding my arms slowly. Jusiah smirked,"That's for you to decide, my child."

I rolled my eyes,"Every preacher says the same damn thing, you guys need a new slogan, one that isn't so cheesy and worn out," I replied, it was worn out, but I also didn't like being called child, it made me feel like I was going to be raped and murdered or something. Having another girl say it was just adding to the nasty feeling, I was no one's 'child.'

Jusiah actually laughed and turned around to start the sacrifice,"Since you wont help me," she continued,"You can go join the others in watching." I sighed slightly and walked towards the group of kids, who were now all staring my way, as if I would taint them with my non Gatlin abilities,"Why does everyone have a staring problem, newsflash, if you take a picture, it lasts longer," I replied to their daggers of eyes.

Some looked away, others were curious and continued staring. Some of the girls looked at the clothes I was wearing, probably wondering what sort of lifestyle I actually had lived in. I stood in the far back, where I saw two small girls hiding under the corn stalks, listening into everything. Apparently they were twins, they both had brunette straight hair with a little curl at the end. They both had dark brown eyes that looked as if they were black.

One of the twins had on cowgirl boots and wore jean shorts with a white t-shirt that had dirt and grime from probably wearing it so many days, and laying in the dirt. The other twin also had on jean shorts and a white t-shirt, only she had on running shoes that had a few tears in them, but looked as if they still had some good use they needed. They both looked excited and a little frightened in eavesdropping on everything going on.

I caught one of them staring at me and turned to look back, and, I decided to be friendly, since I _really _didn't want to hear Jusiah carry on with her preaching about what they were going to do wo my gaurdians,"Hello," I smiled, I even waved a little. The twins blinked and stared a moment, then both in unison said,"Hi." It was the cutest thing, they didn't look no more then mabye eight to ten years old.

I sat down so I was closer to them,"What are your names?" I asked. Mary, who was in the back on the opposite side of me, looked over at me and shot daggers with her eyes. Of coarse, I ignored them and carried on with the twins."My name is Ruth, that's my sister Jude, we're related to Mark," Ruth said, nodding towards a boy who looked about my age with a slightly strong build that looked hot enough to hug, he also had a soft full face with a petite nose and soft seafoam green eyes. He also had blonde hair, but with a little sand color in it. His face was a little dirty, but it made him all the more handsome.

Ruth and Jude smiled proudly over at their big brother as he turned to make sure they weren't viewed by Jusiah, then waved a little after lowering his hand and smiled. He then turned back to listen to Jusiah. I looked back at Ruth and Jude and smiled,"You guys love your brother don't you?" I asked. They both nodded what looked to be the same nod, which made me smile even more.

At that moment I realized that being here in Gatlin may not be so bad if I have these two positive girls here. Not even my gaurdians made me smile as quickly as they did. They smiled back, I realized they both had identical smiles as well, they both had small dimples on their right cheek, and then one on their chin as well.

I looked up finally and realized Jusiah was finished preaching and was preparing my gaurdians for the sacrifice, which I was told would begin as soon as it got dark. My gaurdians didn't look phased at all of what was about to happen to them, so I assumed they knew that this was coming, they had probably been long ready for this moment.

As it began to get dark, a cloud that looked extremely darker then the rest has nestled itself above my gaurdians' posts, and was waiting for the oppurtune moment. Jusiah was getting the whole crowd of kids going with this chant"Praise God, Praise The Lord!" Of coarse, I didn't join in, and neither did Ruth and Jude. I looked up, Mark wasn't saying anything either, which is probably why he was trying to be consumed by the crowd of shouting kids.

The dark cloud suddenly started to grumble as if it was an upset stomache, then it began to roar slightly, like a cat getting angrier and angrier by the second. Suddenly, something from the dark cloud shot down to the earth that lay beneath my gaurdians' posts and started to turn to a redish color with still the black trim around it. It started rising slowly, consuming the bottom of their posts until it reached their feet, then they really got going with the screaming.

It was no normal screaming either. It was a screaming as if you were going to die from pain screaming. I winced and had to cover my ears and shut my eyes tightly. The screams echoed in my brain, going past my hands and into my earlobes. I could almost feel their pain as they were eaten as if they were a midnight snack.

After what seemed like hours, my gaurdians had stopped screaming. I felt as if I had blacked out, but I hadn't, I was still sitting on the ground with my hands over my ears, my eyes clamped shut. After I came out of my reverie, I uncovered my ears and opened my eyes, which hurt from being squeazed, my wrists also had started to cramp. I stood up finally, realizing my legs also hurt from being in one position too long.

I looked over all the heads of the kids and saw my gaurdians on the ground, their chest never moving up and down to let me know they were breathing. At that moment, it all hit me. It seemed as if I had just been with them at the gas station getting gas and talking to the pervert who ran the mini mart. Apparently my voice had also been surprised, because I couldn't utter a single syllable.

I looked over at Ruth and Jude, but they had both disappeared into the corn, probably trying to hide from the screams as well. I looked over towards where Mark was standing, he had apparently told them to leave secretly, because he didn't look for them as I had. Suddenly, I felt like I was being watched, and turned around to run into someone smaller then me. I looked down and it was little Isaac, just staring up at me as emotionless as a tree.

Jusiah started preaching again, but I couldn't hear her, all I could do was stare back at this little boy, who seemed to be entering my mind with his, as if he was some psychic being or something. Whatever it was, after I had finally looked away from his protruding eyes, my mind started feeling unclean, violated and probed into.

I looked over at Jusiah, who had finished talking and apparently had dismissed everyone, for they all started leaving. Suddenly, I felt someone tap my shoulder and turned around, facing Jusiah,"I hope you'll be able to accept your fate and live here like the rest of us do, Ms.Malissa," she said without emotion, then took Isaac by the hand and led him into the path in the corn stalks, leaving me in the circle of dirt, alone with my dead adoptive parents.

Suddenly, I didn't feel so safe here in Gatlin, born here or not, it was a terrible feeling.

**A/N: Suuu, I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Once again, I have so many hits, yet only 6 reviews CX. I'd really like to know your guys' opinions! Once again, thank you to my top 2 reviewers, Parisidea and Minastauriel! Thanks you guys!**


End file.
